Fallen Roses
by Charlottlette
Summary: Quiet and brooding, a reluctant Beyblader by the name of Kai avoided the sport like the plaque until he met her, changing his life forever... My first Beyblade fic, please read and review!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer-Beyblade is not mine. The characters do not belong to me.  
  
Authors note-This tory is about Beyblader Kai. He and Ray are my favorite characters on the anime and I thought it would be fun to delve into the mysterious Kai's background and see what made him into the blader that Tyson, Kenny, Max and Ray know him as. He may seem a little out of character at first, but trust me, he changes as it goes along. Please read and review! This si my fisr Beyblade fanfic and fifth story on the site. Thanks!!  
  
  
  
I hate moving. Since my father is in the military, we have to move every couple months. You'd think it would be exciting to see all the different places I've seen, but in all honesty, it bores me. I would like to stay in one place so I could get a solid education and maybe make some friends. The reason we had come to to this small town in Japan was because this was where he had asked to be relocated to care for my ailing grandfather. I didn't really consider myself close to either of them. My father was absent most of the time working, and I had only heard about my grandfather through letters he would write to us. I knew I was wasting my time worrying though, because I never made friends in any town we stayed in. I was considered to be a nerd, too studious and smart to hang out with anyone. I never understood why everyone was so threatened by my intelligence. I wasn't obsessed with school, but I did try to succeed in my classes instead of goofing off like I noticed some of the other kids do. Thankfully, I was tall for my age, almost five foot seven at age thirteen. I was quiet and kept to myself, so the other boys didn't bully me because they weren't sure about my personality. I had never been in a fight, but I was sure I could handle myself if need be. I had short hair with the unusual color combination of being dark gray in the back and light silver in the front and dark brown eyes. My name is Kai. 


	2. Chapter one

Disclaimer-Beyblade is not mine. The characters do not belong to me.  
  
Authors note-Thank you to all my reviewers! Yay! *hugs for all* I only called Kai a nerd in this because when it starts he is totaly out of character but I ADORE Kai!! He is my favorite character on the show, Ray after him. *they're both so cute!* *gushes* Ok, enough of that. Here's more!!  
  
The only thing I was ever teased about was the legends that had been created within my family bloodline. It took awhile for most to find out, but once they did, I was always barraged with questions, if I planned to carry on the family tradition. Myself, I wanted nothing to do with this lifetime obssession of my family. I had my own goals for my life, and I knew I would only fail just as my father had.  
  
The legend that haunts my family is the one started by my grandfather when he was my age. He had become famous for competing in a sport called Beyblade. It was merely a pasttime in his day, but quickly grew in popularity within his lifetime. It was a simple game, really, one where two opponents used spinning tops in battle against one another.  
  
My grandfather, however, took it all very seriously and soon became well known for his talents as a Beyblader. What gave him his edge over everyone else was something he and his friends called a bitbeast, a mysterious creature captured within a microchip that could be placed within your individual Beyblade. His bitbeast's name was Dranzer, a legendary firey red phoeniz who, until the day my grandfather first used him in battle, he had thought had only been a myth. With the help of Dranzer, my grandfather had become the Beyblade world champion, never to be defeated to this day. His reluctance to pass on the title for someone else to win, and my father's failure to follow in his footsteps, had only added to his mystique. My father had wanted to be a champion Beyblader as well, but lacked the talent to do so. I could remember a letter my grandfather had written me right after he had taken ill.  
  
To my grandson Kai, There are no words that I can find to express the pride that resides in my heart from having a grandson like you. I am so proud of all your achievements you've made in school and the goals you've set for yourself. I had always hoped that your father would have been a Beyblade champion just as I was, but maybe someday, Kai, you or a child you bring into this world will be the one to carry on the family tradition. I know you are not all familiar with the game, but that is okay. I accept you just the way you are. Love, your grandfather Shodan. 


	3. Chapter two

Disclaimer-Beyblade is not mine. The characters do not belong to me.  
  
Authors note-to Anu-chan, no, this will not be all flowers and poetry but just a little teenage angst coming from the first person viewpoint of Kai himself. I wrote this from his point of view. It really concentrates me on how he got involved with the sport of Beyblading and the build up I wrote I really almost got lost in there for awhile! As always, read and rview, and check out my other fics if you like too! Thanks!  
  
  
  
I wish I could say the same about my father. Ever since he had realized how incapable of a Beyblader he was, he had tried to force me to particapate in the sport. I knew more than my grandfather was aware of, about how to construct the perfect Beyblade, the best strategy, everything possible that my dad could pass on. I feigned interest in it for some time for his benefit, but never found it more than mildly amusing. Finally one day I lost my patience with him.  
  
"Dad listen, I'm sorry, but I just don't understand the appeal of this game. I realize that Grandpa Shodan was the world champion, but I have no desire to follow in his footsteps. I don't wish you any disrespect, but this is really is torture for me." I told him. I had meant what I said. The only way I think I would ever get interested in playing such a game was if I had a kindred spirit to share it with, someone who understood me and made me enjoy the game and my victories as I won them.  
  
Sensing my restlessness, my dad bought me a weight set to occupy my ever flowing mind and help me focus my energies elsewhere. I could tell that he was grateful for my newfound pasttime, and he took the time to praise my efforts. "It's really amazing how much progress you've made in your weight lifting. I almost don't recognize you anymore." he told me. It hadn't been my intention to build myself up so quickly when I had started working out, but I found doing it was like a release for the anxiety I felt most of the time when I was alone. I had not overdone it, thankfully, but it was noticeable to anyone who might hanve known me beforehand.  
  
I walked downstairs to join my dad for dinner when he called me down in the middle of my studies. This was a rare occassion, my dad actually being home to cook a meal for the two of us. Usually I spent my evenings at home alone, studying and working out, and cooking meals just for myself. My solo meals were passable, but my dad's cooking was always a treat. He worked as a cook at the military base, and all his co-workers said his meals were better than the stuff they'd had at home. Tonight he had made a delicious smelling beef stroganoff, and I ate with him politely, resisting the urge to eat all my food at once and maybe some of his. "I'm so glad we're getting to spend some time together as a family, Kai. Are you nervous about your first day of high school?" he asks. "It'll probably be no different than any of the first days I've had at any of the other schools I went to." I complained. "I understand that it's frustrating for you to have to change schools so often, but we should be here for some time if that means anything. I do the best I can for us, Kai." my father says. "I know that." I tell him. "Let's not engage in such unpleasant conversation at the dinner table, okay? I'm just glad to be able to spend some time with you." he says. I nodded, agreeing completely. I was glad of that too, as wefinished our meal and spent the rest of the evening sitting in the living room, him watching television and me catching up on my reading. "Kai, look. They're mentioning Beyblade on the news." my dad said. "We're here reporting on a local Beyblade competition that was being held this weekend here in dowtown Tokyo. the national championships are a long ways away, yet some of the young Beybladers have already started their training at meets like these. These teenagers take this game very seriously and have high hopes to see another in their ranks become a legend like the current world champion, Back to you, Kenchi." the lady reporter said. "Beyblade." I snorted. "You really should be a competitor, Kai. You have a real talent for Beyblading." my father says. I stood then and walked away. "No thanks." I said. As I settled in for the night, I never thought anything would ever change my mind about Beyblade, but I was wrong...  
  
When I woke up the next morning, my dad was already gone to work. He had left breakfast for me in the refrigerator with a note wishing me a good day at school. Sighing, I took a shower and proceeded to get dressed. So not to attract too much attention to myself, I dressed simply in a short sleeve black button down shirt, green camoflage pants and combat boots. (a/n: I just had to dress him, he's so cute!) I decided to walk to school, since it was within a walking distance. I took pleasure in feeling the cool morning breeze in my hair and let my mind roam for a moment. I started thinking about something my father had told me once when he had taught me about Beyblade. He said that every bitbeast that modern Beybladers used in combat were actually ancient beasts and elemental spirits that had existed many lifetimes ago. You could only control a creature's true power two ways- through connecting with them spirtually or through a method called the Mark of the Beast. Few Beybladers were ever marked by the creatures they owned; only those that were destined to be their masters recieved this honor. I myself had never met anyone who had been marked, but I always avoided the game whenever possible. I soon made it to school, and got my class schedule, taking the time to examine it in the courtyard before the schoolbell rang. "What's a cute boy like you doing covering himself up so much?" a voice asked me. I looked up to see whom had spoken to me, and was nearly floored when I saw her. She was my same height with a slender build, long flowing adburn hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a low cut white crochet top that showed off her youthful curves, short black denim skirt and black knee high boots. She had to be the most beautiful girl I had ever seen. I was so awestruck by her that I couldn't find my voice for a second. "Who...who are you?" I finally stammered out. I had lost my chance. She was gone. 


	4. Chapter three

Disclaimer-Beyblade is not mine. The characters do not belong to me.  
  
I stood up and looked around to see if I could see where she had gone to. Had I only imagined her, I wondered. That had to be it, she had only been a figment of my imagination. There was no way there was any real girl that actually existed that looked like that. A girl like that was much too cute to be real. But for the split second that I thought I had seen her, I could have sworn she was real...I shook my head to clear it as the school bell rang. My first class was homeroom, a class where new students were introduced and attendance was taken for the day. "Good morning class. I have two new students to introduce to you today. The first is a young man. He has just moved here over the summer. His name is Kai. You can go ahead and take your set, Kai." the teacher says. I heard murmurs around me as I sat down in my assigned class. "This next young lady some of you may already know. She is a reurning student who had to leave our class abruptly last year. Please welcome back Artesia." the teacher says. I looked up as she was introduced and froze in shock. It was her...the girl that had spoken to me before. "Artesia, please take your set in front of Kai. Thank you." the teacher says. Swallowing hard, I forced myself not to stare like an idiot as she walked towards me to take her seat. She stopped before my desk and smiled. "Hello again." she says. Before I could respond, she had sat down in her seat and class began. As I listened to the teacher tell us about the school rules, Artesia passed back a note to me. So, your name is Kai. You're just as cute as the first time I saw you. Would you like to have lunch together? I know how hard it is adjusting a new school-Artesia. I scibbled back an agreement to meet her for lunch, blushing furiously when she took the note from me. I had never reacted this way around a girl before. I had only gotten interested in girls recently, and had never been in one place long enough to get involved with anyone. I had seen many pretty girls in the other schools I had been to, but none like Artesia. She thought I was cute too and had actually invited me to lunch. There was no way I would have ever gotten up the nerve to speak to her if she hadn't spoken to me first. I didn't hesitate in accepting, I wanted to defitnitely get to know her better. I forced myself to relax, just to act natural when the time came to meet her, yet for once, I actually found it hard to concentrate on my studies. The next three hours went by like clockwork, thanks to my emmersing myself in my classes. My classes were a mixture of kids like me who were actually studying, and the others who were talking or doing other things. I overheard Beyblade being mentioned in hushed tones and sighed. Another school obsessed with that ridiculous sport. I decided to ignore it all as it was finally time for lunch. I had made myself some cold sandwiches, a bowl of sliced cucumber and a fruit smoothie at home this morning, and sat down in the crowded lunchroom where Artesia could see me easily. It did not take me long to recognize her again as she came in. I stood to greet her as she walked up to me. "Hello Kai. I'm sorry I didn't have time to introduce myself this morning when we first met. Let's sit down. You look like brought a good lunch." she said. "I made it myself this morning. I'm not much for junk food." I told her. "I'd like to eat healthy, but my mom only gives me pocket change for the vending machines." she said. "You can have some of mine if you want." I said. "Oh thanks." she said, smiling. She took a piece of cucumber and ate it, as we both turned our heads at hearing her name being called. A boy around the same age as both of us came up to our table. He was slightly shorter than us, with dark hair and eyes. Artesia smiled. "Hello Carlos." she said. My eyes widened as our new friend too Artesia into his arms to give her a long, passionate kiss. She parted from him, laughing nervously. "Stop it, Carlos, you're embarrassing me! Sorry about that...Kai, this is my boyfriend Carlos. Carlos, meet Kai." she said. I managed a weak smile as we shook hands and the three of us sat down together. I guess I should have realized a girl like Artesia would have a boyfriend. Carlos was a dumpy looking guy, but maybe she saw something in him I couldn't. "Artesia likes to consider herself the welcoming committee for all the new kids, but it does seem that she tends to welcome more boys than girls." Carlos teased. "Don't be mean. I know what it's like a new kid on their first day of school. I just wanted him not to be nervous." Artesia said. "Well, I've had enough of this crowd. Meet me in the courtyard in a few minutes?" Carlos asked her. "No problem." she said. She turned back to me once he left. "I'm sorry if we made you uncomfortable. He has no manners whatsoever. Would you like to finish your lunch in the courtyard with us? I could introduce you to some of my friends." she said. 


	5. Chapter four

Disclaimer-Beyblade is not mine. The characters do not belong to me.  
  
I wasn't all that intent on seeing Carlos again, but I couldn't resist the urge to spend more time with her. I nodded as I packed up my stuff to follow her outside. We walked over to a shady area nearby wherea group of nine or more were engaged in an intense Beyblade battle. The small colorful tops were spinning furiously around a good sized Beystadium that had obviously been constructed for amateur battles. Artesia joined Carlos, who was one of the competitors, cheering as his Beyblade knocked off each of his opponents one by one. "You guys are pathetic compared to me. I don't know why I bother allowing you to be a part of my gang." Carlos told them. "Hey, who's the new guy?" one asked. "This is Kai, everyone. Kai, this is mine and Carlos' gang, the Street Sharks. He's their leader, but sonce I'm his girlfriend, I have some say too." she said. "You wish." another teased. "We are the champion Beybladers in this town, undefeated by any outsider. We have yet to find a member within us that is strong enough to go to the regionals, but with enough practice, I'm sure we will soon enough. Artesia and I are the leaders because we are the top two Beybladers." Carlos said. "You're into Beyblade?!" I asked Artesia. "Definitely! I've been blading for years. That's how I got involved with the Street Sharks and met Carlos. I'll let you borrow my Beyblade if you want to try. You are familiar with the game, right?" she asked. "Yes, I'm familiar, but no thank you." I tell her. "Not willing, huh new boy? Shame on you, Artesia, for bringing us someone who won't play. He's as cowardly as he looks." one boy said. I took personal offense at his words, his friends laughing in agreement. Call it made pride if you like, but I had a reputation to protect. "I'll accept if you insist." I tell them, taking Artesia's offered Beyblade. Preparing the palm sized contraption in my hand, I looked over at Artesia as she parted from Carlos and came over to me. "Here, maybe this will help." she said. I tried not to stare as she moved within inches of me and unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt. She then helped me roll up my sleeves, her long fingers lingering for a moment there as she did so. "Are you ready, Kai?" she asked. "I'm ready." I told her. The youngest member of the gang by the name of Francis decided to challenge me, so not to intimidate me in my first Beyblade battle. I recalled quickly the strategy my father had taught me, pulling the contrapation close to my face, reasy to release when he gave the command. "Okay guys, let it rip!" Artesia said. Pulling back forcefully on the trigger, I released Artesia's Beyblade into battle. The whole gang gathered around to watch as our two Beyblades spun around the stadium. I watched as my opponent gasped. "I've never seen a Beyblade do that before." he said. I smiled, seeing my method had been a success. The way I had thrown my Beyblade into the stadium had caused it to gain a very fast speed very quickly and it was almost like a blur as it circled around Francis' blade like an animal stalking it's prey. My adversary gasped as all of the sudden my Beyblade snapped to attention and slammed into his, knocking it out of the stadium and a few feet away from the crowd. "Wow...I guess you won..." Francis said. I pulled Artesia's still spinning Beyblade out of the stadium and handed it to her. "I guess so. It's no big deal." I told him. "No big deal?! I've never seen a newcomer handle a foreignBeyblade that way. I didn't know you were so experienced at the game." Artesia said. "I'm not. My father just taught me some of his moves a few years ago. I've never really particapated." I said. "You might just have what it takes to qualify for the regional championships." she told me. "Playing in one Beyblade battle is enough for me. Thanks anyway." I told her as I walked away. "Who is that kid/" Carlos asked. I don't know for sure, but I sure want to find out, Artesia thought.  
  
"You've barely glanced at your homework tonight, son. Do you have something on your mind?" my dad asked. I sighed. "Yes. I met a group of kids today that were members of a street gang called the Street Sharks. They challenged me to a Beyblade battle, and told me I should try out for the regionals when I beat one of them." I told him. My dad smiled. "Making friends already, huh? Well, I don't know if I approve of you being a part of a street gang, but you know I've always told you how good a Beyblader you are." he told me. "Yes, I know. There was this cute girl that was with them who was into it too. She's seeing another boy, but I kinda like her. It's all very confusing." I told him. "I understand. I had the same problems when I was your age. You're smart, I'm sure you'll fiqure everything out." he told me. He certainly had a lot more faith in me than I had in myself. I couldn't stop thinking about Artesia. The smell of her hair, the feeling of her hands gently running over my arms...if there was ever a reason for me to try to get into Beyblade, being around her was the best reason of all. I knew we probably could never be together because of Carlos, but that was okay. I enjoyed her friendship and company in whatever circumstances possible. That night I pulled out from underneath my bed a small travel case my Dad had given me a few years before. It was obvious how long it had been hidden by how much dust I had to clear off it. Within the case laid my Dad's old Beyblade, some spare parts and a few tools in which to work on it with. Sitting lotus style on the bed, I examined it's contents carefully, taking apart the small purple Beyblade and fitting it with with the components I wanted it to have. Satisfied with the finished product, I put it and it's small launcher inside one of the backpack pockets for school. The next time I was challenged to a Beyblade battle I would be ready with my own weapon. 


	6. chapter?

Surprisely, the next couple days of school went by uneventfully. The Street Sharks, thinking I wasn't interested in Beyblading, gave up trying to challenge me, under pressure from their teachers to study harder. It also seemed that Artesia and I had quite a few classes together during the day. One or two I shared with both her and Carlos, but the others it was just her. I had math and science classes with Artesia, and in math, sometimes while I was studying, I would feel her soft adburn hair brush against the side of my face as she would ask for my help with her schoolwork. In science, we were lab partners and she actually impressed me with her knowledge of different experiments. I would hear Carlos snort with laughter whenever Artesia would tell him about her classes. He was an okay student, he got by in his classes, but barely. Most of the time him and his friends would be talking about Beyblade in hushed tones in the back of the class. I decided to get away for awhile after school and went to check out the new coffeeshop across the street from the school. I ordered a glass of warm green tea to take to my seat where I had laid out my schoolwork and some plans I had put together for my Beyblade. I looked up abesentmindly as I saw a young woman walk in, dressed in a pair of tight pink lace jeans and matching midriff top. "Kai, hello!" she said, revealing herself to be my friend Artesia. "Artesia." I said. I was so surprised to see her that I nearly spilled my drink. She caught it just before it fell, sitting down next to me. "I thought you weren't into Beyblade." she teased. I blushed. "Well, I never told you before, but my dad taught me about the game a long time ago. I've never been into it, because I never had anyone to share it with. Since you and I are becoming such good friends, I thought I would give the game a try." I told her. "That is such wonderful news, Kai. I had an offer to make you myself actually. My relatives wired me some money to buy some school clothes and I was hoping you would go to the mall this weekend with me." Artesia said. "The mall? Well, I'd be glad to go, but why me?" I asked. "Well, Carlos is going to be busy with his family this weekend and I guess I'd kinda like to see if I can find some clothes for you while we're there." she said. "Clothes for me?! What's wrong with what I wear?" I asked her. "Nothing in particular, it's just that you cover yourself up too much. I saw you in gym class when you were in your gym uniform and you looked very nice, like you worked out or something. I thought maybe we could find some clothes that would show your physique off better." she said. Seeing how happy the idea of the whole shopping trip was making her, who was I to refuse her, I thought. I smiled. "I guess that would be okay. I would be happy to go with you, Artesia." I said. She smiled and sat down next to me. "Great; now maybe you can help me with some of my schoolwork, if you don't mind." she teased again. She sat her belongings down next to mine, not waiting for a response, as we went over our mutual homework. I got to spend almost a good two hours with her before I had to go home. She insisted on walking me part of the way home to thank me for agreeing to go shopping with her. I told her I didn't mind shopping, so it was fine with me. We stopped at the intersection between our two destinations, where she gave me a brief embrace before leaving. I felt like I was on cloud nine all the way home as I looked forward to the weekend.  
  
"Fallen roses...beauty that knows no bounds, yet so flawed in the most delightful ways, petals sway in the breeze, only to fall within the deepest recesses of my soul...this is what I truly feel..." the poet began. I had never been much for poetry, but listening to aspiring poets recite their works in the main courtyard of the mall was a pleasant way to pass the time while I waited for Artesia to arrive. I had arrived early as is my habit to do so, and was looking at the various Beyblade parts I owned and very rarely used. I had decided to bring my own Beyblade to show to Artesia and had to take a moment to remember how to construct it again. "A fallen rose...that sorta makes me think of you, Kai." a voice said over my shoulder. "Why do you say that, Artesia?" I asked her, standing to greet her. "Because in my eyes, you are just as beautiful as a rose, yet so flawed in the best ways. I'm sorry; I know that sounds silly." Artesia said. I blushed furiously at her compliment. "No one has ever given me a compliment like that before, thank you. You look nice today." I told her. She smiled."Thank you. So do you. Are you ready to shop?" she asked me. I smiled in return. "Whenever you are." I told her. 


	7. chapter??

She looked incredible as always in a pair of black bike shorts, with an open short sleeve black silk top over a black lace halter top. I myself, at her request, had worn less clothes than usual, and I was wearing a light blue short sleeve shirt and loose black pants with matching shoes. We strolled through the mall for a couple hours, talking about all the stuff we would like to buy once we were both old enough to work and she spent some of her lunch money on some sweet smelling bath salts of jasmine and vanilla. Smelling them myself, I almost lost myself in thoughts of how good she would smell in class in the mornings in homeroom. After much debate, we stopped in a modest department store where she decided to buy her school clothes. She picked out several different outfits for herself and then proceeded to look for some clothes for me. I wasn't terribly comfortable with her spending her school money on me, but she insisted that I give her a chance to see if she could find something to suit me. I waited outside the dressing room while she tried on some clothes, thinking about Beyblade mindlessly. We had talked some about it while we had walked around, and she seemed to have a real passion for the game. She had been very impressed with my Beyblade, curious to see it in action, considering the heavy attack and defense rings I had equipped it with. To the surprise of the few people shopping nearby, I completely fell out of my chair when I saw Artesia walk out of the dressing room wearing a shimpy black bikini. I forced my hand over my mouth to hide my surprise as she twirled around slowly to show the whole outfit to me. "What do you think?" she said, not feeling a bit selfconscious. From the way she was standing before me, waiting for my answer with barely a blush on her face, it was obvious she was completely comfortable dressed as she was in front of me. I searched quickly for a suitable answer as I took her in, her outfit barely leaving anything to the imagination. "Um, it looks very nice...that would obviously be the one, I think?" I told her. She smiled. "Great! I'll be right back." she said. "Wow...is that your girlfriend?" the male dressing room attendent asked me. "No. We're just friends." I told him. The attendent didn't have time to respond as Artesia bounded out of the dressing room and insisted I change next. What she chose for me was a skintight black top and a pair of loose blue pants. The pants I didn't have a problem with, but I wasn't so sure about the top. Considering how open she had been about changing into that bathing suit, I decided to humor her. "Oh Kai...oh wow...you look amazing."she told me. She walked over to me to get a closer look, gingerly touching my chest to check to see if the top was too tight on me. I hadn't expected her to touch me in that way, and I felt goosebumps begin to creep all over me, her fingers lingering in the most sensitive places. No girl had ever touched me in such a way and I wasn't sure what to think of such intimate contact. "Artesia..." I whisper. Now it was her turn to blush. "Oh, I'm sorry. That looks great on you, Kai. What do you think?" she asked. "If you like it, I'll get it." I told her. "Great." she said. She seemed satisfied with mty response as I went back to change into my regular clothes. We walked back into the main area of the mall with our purchases, when we both turned to see a large crowd looming nearby. "I wonder what's going on." Artesia said. We soon had our answer as we joined the crowd nearby and saw that they were holding the regional Beyblade qualifiers at the mall this weekend. "How exciting!! Oh Kai, we should try out; just for a lark. What do you think?" she asked me. I looked up into her eyes and could see her eagerness to battle and also to see me battle as well. There was no way I could refuse her. "Okay, Artesia. Why not?" I told her. We chatted a little about Beyblading as we waited in line to sign up, and were quickly given numbers to use for the competition. "Kai, you should change into the new clothes I got you. It would make your opponent fear you a little and maybe even give you an edge in battle." Artesia said. I agreed, leaving her momentarily to change. When I returned, she was talking to an older man in glasses. "Oh you must be Kai. I am Mr. Dickenson, the sponsor of this Beyblade tournament. I've heard about you, young man. You're the grandson of the Beyblade world champion." he said. Artesia's eyes widened. "Kai, you never told me that!!" she said. Murmurs began to rise amonst those closest to us when they overheard the news. I sighed, knowing now that I would be the center of unwanted attention. "I never told you because I didn't want everybody to know. I've had to deal with way too much attention over the years because of that. You can't imagine what it's like to live in his shadow." I told her. "Well, I for one am honored to have such a knowledgeable Beyblader within the ranks of my competition. Good luck to both of you." he says. Soon after Mr. Dickenson walked away, mine and Artesia's turns were announced. Artesia went first, undressing to her bike shorts and the black bikini top she had just bought in hopes of distracting her opponent. It certainly worked on me, I thought, because I couldn't take my eyes off her. In the first round, she was quickly defeated, despite her enemy's persistant stare at her. The second round, however, was when she surprised me once again. "Batwyler, Bloodstrike now!" she exclaimed. She had not told me that she had owned her own bitbeast, the spirit of a large, vicious bloodsucking bat. I guessed that Bloodstrike was it's special attack, and I soon had my answer as her enemy's Beyblade quickly had the life drained right out of it. The third round was the big test, and this was when her enemy unleashed his bitbeast, the spirit of an enormous hairy legged spider called Lagathador. Lagathador used it's PoisonStrike attack to disable her bitbeast before it had a chance to attack and forced her out of the competition. She picked up her Beyblade, laughing through the tears that were burning her face. "It's no big deal that I lost. That was fun. What a rush!" she laughed. "It's your turn now, Kai." Mr. Dickenson told me. I was ready. I knew Artesia was disappointed in losing, desoite putting on a brave face. More than ever, I was determained to win for her more than for myself, just because I knew how it felt to fail at something you really wanted to achieve. Concentrating on the task at hand, I strode out to face my opponent, the same character that had defeated Artesia. Unlike him, I did not have my own bitbeast, but i did have anumber of strategies I was to use against him. He broke out into a fit of hysterics when we finally faced each other. "So you're who I have to beat to make it to the regionals? Kai, the grandson of Shodan, the Beyblade world champion. Well, if you think that intimidates me, you've got another thought coming. I defeated that little upstart of a girlfriend of yours and I'll take you down too, no problem." he proclaimed. I crossed my arms in front of me. "Why don't you stop talking already and let's get it on with it?" I told him. We got into our launching stances as we waited for the announcement to begin. "Ready Beybladers? Let it rip!!!" the announcer shouts. 


	8. chapter seven

With a loud shout, I released my Beyblade into battle. The force I had used to launch it had been so strong, I hadn't even realized how much strength I had thrown into it until I fell backwards onto the floor from doing so, Artesia running to my side instantly. Helping me to my feet, we watched as mine and my opponent's Beyblades sped around the Beystadium, occassionally running into each other and sending off many colorful sparks. My opponent gasped as he watched how fast my Beyblade was speeding around his, knocking off his concentration and leaving him straining for a way to defeat me. "Lagathador, Poisonstrike attack!" he shouts. This had been the same attack he had used to finish Artesia off, I thought. I watched helplessly as my Beyblade attempted to speed out of harm's way, taking only a small fraction of the spirit's attack. Weaving a little under the effect of the poison, both Artesia and I gasped as my Beyblade began to pick up speed again, crashing into the other Beyblade with such force I hadn't even known it had. "No! My Beyblade!" my opponent shouted as his weapon of choice landed at his feet. "The winner has been decided. Our new regional contender is Kai!" the announcer shouts. I smiled happily as the crowd roared and Artesia threw herself into my arms. "Congratulations, Kai. I knew you could doit!" she told me. "I did it for both of us, Artesia. The victory was for you too." I told her. That made her embrace me even tighter, as I returned her affection. "Oh Kai, you are so wonderful! You're going to the regionals. That is so exciting!" she said. Mr. Dickenson came over to me to shake my hand. "Congratulations. I am looking forward to seeing you compete in the regionals, Kai. You are obviously as talented a Beyblader as your grandfather is." he told me. "Yes, but if I am to compete, I want to compete under my own terms, for myself and those I care about. I do not wish to compete int he shadow of another." I told him. "Trust me, if a fourteen year old with your talent can enter the regionals, that's the last thing you have to worry about. I will see you again soon, Kai." he said. As he walked away, I barely heard the applause of the crowd around me. Just having Artesia close by and on my side was good enough for me...  
  
"You're kidding me; that new kid Kai made it to the regionals?! I can't believe this!" Carlos exclaimed. "It's true, I was there. He and I decided to try out just for fun and he was really amazing! I've never seen an opponent fall so quickly. Of course I tried out too, but I didn't do nearly as well as he did. He was like a completely different person out there." Artesia said. "It's probably because he was trying to impress you. His desire to do so was probably what drove him into performing so well, that's all." Carlos told her. "Kai? Oh no, you must be mistaken. He's just a nice guy who happens to be a great Beyblader. He is very cute, but it's you I'm with, Carlos, you know that." she told him. "I'm not worried about that. I know I'm twice the Beyblader he is. He couldn't even begin to compete with me." he said. "He did make it to the regionals, Carlos. Next thing you know, he'll be trying to take over as the leader of the Street Sharks." one boy teased. "Oh no, that's not going to happen, not as long as I have something to say about it. I don't care how good a Beyblader he is, I am not impressed." Carlos said. The rest of the members of his gang knew from his tone of voice that he meant business and he was not spoken of again the rest of the day. Carlos took advantage of their silence by taking Artesia by the hand and leading her back to class as the schoolbell rang.  
  
  
  
I think one of the few times I'm grateful for my dad's many absenses is when I have a weekend day to myself to spend as I please. I decided to run myself a hot bath and turn on some jazz in the background to listen while I bathed. I've never thought of hot baths as a feminine indulgence, I enjoy a hot bath as much as anyone. I washed my hair with some heavily scented balsam shampoo and sighed as I leaned back to relax in the tub. I had to open my eyes unexpectantly when I heard a knock on the bathroom door. "Hello Kai. I'm home." my dad called. "I'm taking a bath, Dad. I'll be out in a few minutes if you need me to." I told him. "That's okay. I just wanted to talk to you for a minute." he told me. "Okay. Hold on." I told him. I got out of the water and threw on my robe, opening the door for him. "What's up, Dad?" I asked him. "I just wanted to let you know that I was going to visit your grandfather today and I was wondering if you wanted to go with me. I know you've never actually met him, so this would be a very good opportunity for both of you. Do you want to go?" he asked. I thought about it for a moment, listening to the peaceful strains of saxophone and piano on the jazz CD I was listening to in the background. I knew that no matter what I decided, my dad would be okay with my decision. He very rarely pressured me into things, knowing how restless pressuring me made me. I had to admit, there was a part of me that was curious to meet the person we had to Japan for, the one that was allowing us to stay in one place for awhile. "Sure Dad, I'll go with you." I told him. "Great! No hurry; I have some paperwork I have to finish before we leave. Just let me know when you're ready to go." he said. 


	9. chapter eight

I nodded, agreeing to do so. I smiled as I finished my bath in peace, taking my time getting dressed for my visit with my grandfather. I decided upon a simple blue short sleeve button down shirt with matching pants and combat boots. I was just in the middle of blowdrying my hair when my dad walked by the bathroom entrance to check on me.  
  
"You look nice as always, son. I'm sure your grandfather will be very pleased." my dad said.  
  
I smiled. "Thanks. You look nice too. I'm ready to go whenever you are." I told him.  
  
My dad and I had a quiet ride to the small military base hospital where my grandfather was being cared for. From what my father told me, my grandfather wasn't really that old, but he had gotten weak and weary in his later years and my father had used his influence to provide him with a home where he could be taken care of. My dad had nothing but good things to say about his father, that his dad nay not be as strong as he used to be, but he was just as stubborn and headstrong as I was.  
  
"You remind me a lot of him, Kai. I'm sure the two of you will connect right away." he told me.  
  
I smiled, thinking of this. I had brought my dad's Beyblade with me, in case my grandfather mentioned it. I was sure my Dad would mention that I had made it to the regionals, that I had begun to take interest in the family's favorite sport. I was prepared for this outcome and was okay with it. I took a look around the lobby as I waited on my dad to register at the hospital desk. There wasn't much to look at, but I was never one to stay still for long periods of time. I saw someone that looked familiar to me waiting at a nearby pharmacy window, retrieving some supplies.  
  
"Carlos, is that you?" I asked him.  
  
Carlos snorted. "I guess you found out my secret. I'm a diabetic; I have to come here for my medicine. I don't like being teased about it, so go away and leave me alone." he told me.  
  
"I wouldn't tease you about something like that, Carlos. Where's Artesia?" I asked.  
  
Carlos smirked. "Why am I not surprised that you would ask about Artesia?" he asked.  
  
"What do you mean?" I asked.  
  
"I mean, it's pretty obvious to anyone how you feel about her, but I have news for you, Kai. She's my girlfriend and she is with me. You may have impressed my friends with your Beyblading skills, but to me, your getting into the regionals means nothing. You need to fiqure out what you're dealing with quick, new boy, or you'll be dealing with me. You got that?" he told me.  
  
I crossed my arms in front of me and contimplated him for a moment. This guy was no threat to me, but it was obvious how he felt about my friendship with Artesia.  
  
"It's pretty obvious that you need some time to simmer down for awhile. I have someone waiting on me, so I will bid you farewell for now, Carlos. Thank you for your advice." I told him. I left him to his thoughts as I rejoined my dad to take the elevator upstairs to my grandafather's room. My dad and I stopped dead in our tracks at the entrance of his room as we could hear what we assumed to be him shouting at one of his nurses.  
  
"Oh good, it's you, Twain. You got here just in time. Please remove this nurse from my room as quickly as passible." my grandfather said.  
  
"I mean no disrespect to Shodan-san. I merely wish to bandage this unslightly wound on his neck." the Asian nurse said.  
  
I winced to myself when I saw the wound in question. It was on my grandfather's neck, a bright red throbbing scar that resembled the strike from a vicious animal's claws. It was obvious that it was causing him a great deal of pain, but he was determained to keep his nurse away from him for some reason.  
  
"You may leave now, young lady. My son and I here will call you if you are needed." my dad said.  
  
She bowed to the three of us and left. My grandfather sighed with relief, sitting up to greet the two of us.  
  
"Thank you for your help, son. I see you have brought my grandson with you to visit me today." Shodan said.  
  
"Yes. This is your grandson Kai. Kai, this is my dad." my dad told me.  
  
"What happened to your neck, Shodan-san?" I asked.  
  
"Kai! Don't be so impolite! I've taught you better manners than that!" my father exclaimed.  
  
My grandfather smiled and chuckled. "No, it's alright, Twain. Your boy is very inquisitive. That should always be encouraged. Come over here and sit with me, boy. It's Kai, right?" he asked.  
  
"Yes, sir." I said.  
  
He pulled back his longish dark hair to allow me to see more of the horrible scar on his neck.  
  
"This scar is the main reason I'm in this hospital, Kai." he told me.  
  
"It is? Were you attacked by some vicious animal or something?" I asked.  
  
"I'm sure you don't recognize this scar, Kai, considerign the limited knowledge you and your dad have of where it came from. This...is called the mark of the beast." he told me.  
  
I gasped out loud. Grandfather Shodan, the Beyblade world champion, was the first person I had ever seen with this scar. I guessed it made sense that his Dranzer would mark him, considering how long he had him.  
  
"I've heard of this affliction, Shodan-san, but how exactly is making you have to be here?" I asked him.  
  
"It's hard to explain. You see, my Dranzer marked me because I am one of the few that are destined to be his master. Because of that, he draws his power directly from me. When we battle, he draws power from battling, but otherwise he uses my energy, leaving me very weak and making my mark more noticeable to others. I am not as old as you think, it's just my Dranzer that has caused me to be so weak. That's why I had hoped you or your father would carry on the legacy so I could pass on y Dranzer on to one of you." he told me.  
  
"Did you know that Kai made it to compete in the regional Beyblade competition, Dad?" my dad asked him.  
  
"No. I did not know this. I wasn't aware that you had decided to take up the sport, Kai. The regionals, you say? Congratulations, Kai. I am very proud of you." my grandfather said.  
  
"Thank you, Shodan-san. I don't know if I could ever be as good a Beyblader as you are, but I am willing to try." I told him.  
  
"Spoken like a true Beyblader. I knew if I waited long enough, there would be another in the family to carry on my legacy. I'm sorry it has taken so long for you and I to finally meet, Kai. I have known about you since you were born, your dad has doted on you since day one." Shodan said.  
  
"I told Kai that the two of you were alot alike." my dad said.  
  
"If his euthasium for life and for the sport of Beyblade are close to mine, I would believe so. You do realize that if you make it through the regionals to the world championships, you'll eventually have to face me, right?" he asked me.  
  
I hadn't realized that, and I couldn't imagine why I hadn't thought about that. It wa probably because I had never thought I would get that far in the competition. He seemed to sense my apprehesion, and petted my back affectionately.  
  
"You have nothing to worry about, Kai. If an amateur Beblader like you can make it to the regionals, then you'll be more than a suitable opponent for me. I look forward to that day, grandosn. If you are truly worthy to inherit my Dranzer, then when you beat me, I will be honored to pass him on to you." my grandfather said.  
  
To Be Continued... 


	10. chapter nine

Disclaimer-Beyblade does not belong to me. Hello everyone! I'm back! I thought I would update this fanfic since I've decided to try to finish it after all this time. Thanks in advance for reading and for all the past reviews!  
  
I could see that my father was beaming with pride, and even my grandfather didn't look as weary as he had when we had arrived. It was obvious now how important Beyblade was to the two of the them. Even though it was still not quite as important to me, the last thing I wanted to do was disappoint someone who was close to me.  
  
On the way back home, I lost myself in thoughts of Artesia. She was my real reason for wanting to particapate in the first place. She was just as good a Beyblader as she claimed to be, and that just encouraged me more. She had challenged me the day before on the school courtyard and her Batwyler bitbeast had really feasted on the energy from my blade. The three round competition between us had ended in a tie, and that was good, because I would had hated to beat her. We both put all we had into it and had a great time. Blading with her felt great, exhilarating and exciting. Being around her only added to the enjoyment of it.  
  
It was obvious that Carlos did not approve of her and I hanging out together, but I was not afraid of his idle threat. Artesia was old enough to make her own decisions and so was I, so if she challenged me, I would most certainly accept. My dad cleared his throat beside me, snapping me out of my daydream.  
  
"Kai, I just want you to know that as glad as I am that you have finally embraced the sport of Beyblading, that I accept you no matter the circumstances. You are my only son and I care about you unconditionally." he told me.  
  
I smiled, not knowing what exactly to say. "Thanks, Dad. That means a lot to me." I told him.  
  
"I've never known you to be such a bookworm, Artesia. Why don't you put your homework away for now? I know of better things we could be doing besides studying." Carlos told her.  
  
It was always the same every time that Carlos would come over to help her study. They would start in on completing their studies, only to start some sort of itimacy between the two of them once they were alone. She wasn't that she minded so much, it was just she wanted to make a genuine effort to complete her schoolwork. She could feel Carlos bury his head in her hair and begin to kiss her neck softly, just the way she liked him to do, but she pushed him away abruptly.  
  
"What's the matter, Artesia? Am I going too slow for you?" he asked.  
  
She grabbed his quickly roaming hands and looked at him. "I'd really like to get some studying done tonight, Carlos. I mean it." she told him.  
  
"I know what this is about. It's about that kid Kai, isn't it? You're letting him interfere in our relationship." he said.  
  
"This has nothing to do with Kai. Is it so hard to believe that I may not want to stay in high school forever?" she asked.  
  
"I don't believe that for a second. Your grades have never suffered, and you know it. You said yourself you thought he was cute and you spend way too much time with Kai." Carlos said.  
  
"I think lots of guys are cute, that's not a crime. I admit that Kai and I are friends, but I'm with you, Carlos. I don't want you to doubt my feelings for you." Artesia said.  
  
"I think maybe I should go and give you some time to think. I'll see you at school tomorrow." Carlos said.  
  
She sighed as he gathered up his belongings and left. She hated how stubborn he was sometimes. She and Carlos had been friends since they were children, and had been a couple for a year. He was the reason she had gotten into Beyblading and had become a member of her boyfriend's street gang. The Street Sharks were one of Carlos' top priorities, along with her, and she was proud to call herself amongst them. She and Carlos had gotten along fairly well throughout their relationship. They had had their share of agruments, true, but they had also shared many tender intimate moments as well.  
  
Since they were both still only fourteen, neither of them had gone all the way together, but there were days when she and Carlos had spent time alone together when her parents weren't home. She would allow him to undress her just enough to touch her sensitive places just enough not to get her too excited. She loved the way he made her feel, but she wasn't sure he was the one she was waiting for.  
  
She felt guilty even admitting that to herself, that she might not actually be in love with him. After all the time they had known each other, he deserved her love and devotion, but she only felt a little of those sort of feelings for him.  
  
Was it because of Kai like Carlos had said? It was true her feelings towards Carlos had changed since she had met Kai. From the moment she had seen him, she had been awestruck. She had always liked a challenge and he really seemed very mysterious to her. Getting to know him, she found that he was very warm and nice, smart and a great Beyblader. It seemed as though he enjoyed her company too, from the way he would smile and laugh whenever she was around. He was always a complete gentleman around her, but sometimes she could swear she could sense that maybe he might be interested in her. Do I have feelings for Kai, she wondered. I mean, I enjoy being with him and he is very cute, but do I like him? Artesia shook her head and flopped down on her bed. I definitely need some time to think...  
  
"So, what did you think of your grandfather, Kai? Kai, can you hear me?" my dad asked.  
  
It was not like me to faze out like I had been doing so often recently, but whenever I thought about Artesia, it couldn't be helped. I really enjoyed spending tiem with her and whenever we would Beyblade together, it was like I felt a connection to her somehow. The moment our individual Beyblades would hit the dish, I would stare into her eyes to see if I could fiqure out what she was going to do next. She would always meet my gaze and give me the most incredible smile. If I wasn't fully concentrated on the game, I knew that she would be able to disarm me that way. It seemed as though I was weak to any kind of intimate contact we shared between us, whether she intended it that way or not.  
  
"I'm sorry, Dad. I guess I zoned out there for a minute. My grandfather? He was very interesting. I didn't know that his Dranzer had marked him." I said.  
  
"Yes. That has always been an issue in the family, that is why he always wanted me to be a Beyblader. If he can pass on his bitbeast to you, he can be well again like he used to be when I was younger." my dad said.  
  
I stared at my dad for a moment. I hadn't realized how deep he was. Perhaps that's where I got it from. Artesia would always comment on how deep I seemed whenever I would concentrate intently on my studies around her. I could see that same concentration when I showed my grandfather my Beyblade, the mark on his neck blazing with the urge to battle.  
  
"I'm depending on you, Kai. I know it's a lot of pressure, but somehow I just know you can succeed." he told me.  
  
Looking into his eyes, I knew I could too.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED... 


End file.
